rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Azgo
The Federal Republic of Azgo (Ratikkan Ranjo-tarraz Azgo), formerly the Zaqovian Empire or simply Zaqo, is the current government in what is now Vozolaz. Flag The flag of the Federal Republic of Azgo consists of a white half and a black half, derived from the design of the Zaqovian national flag sans its gryphon. Its historical association with two dominant clans has been changed to refer to righteousness (white) and remembrance of history (black). Aside from the gryphon's cultural association with order and the continuance of the Vozonid civilisation, the white and black sides of the flag represented the two major clans of the emperors' knights and nobles that helped establish the Zaqovian Empire, the Dulondarzo and the Dalitharzo. They were named respectively, the "Black Clan" and the "White Clan", after the flags that they used as their symbols. History Zaqovian Empire Zaqo was founded by a warlord from the east, who made his government a vassal of the Thralondian Empire to avoid being enslaved until its collapse. There were five other noble clans that formerly ruled Zaqovian society until the War of the Five Dynasties, including the Mādilōr Clan, the ruling clan of the Zaqovian emperors. This war ended when a former gang leader became Prime Minister: he reunified Zaqo and helped rebuild its economy and relations with its neighbours. Azgovian Union (Thany-kappozkan Gompaz Azgo) In 1914 AT, a militant faction took over the nearby country of Mirukuz and waged war against the Zaqovian Empire. With aid from Tornarin mercenaries, their forces outnumbered the Zaqovian army and took over their territories under a single Trimallean (as in "three hammers": an ideology that stresses that almost everything, including citizens and their possessions, should belong to the State) dictatorship, with the former imperial city of Dalatar as its capital and headquarters. At first, the Trimallean government purged their country of nobility, clergy, and non-humans, putting them into labour camps or killing off any who fail its standards (especially the Ontemazei slaves, who were regarded as "monsters"). Under its second Supreme Leader Tōnzokal Thazoinizo, it spent a few decades building its economy and periodically raiding nearby states (including its enemy Arantar), taking advantage of their instability to gain more land and workers. Around the '40s-'50s, Azgo competed against Arantar and the Tornarin Empire for control of the unstable Honvo region in the south and its resources. Meanwhile, the country became less authoritarian after Tōnzokal was killed on a stormy day by a collapsing dome in the People's Hall in the capital city of Dalatar. Subsequent Supreme Leaders became less powerful, as higher officials began to dominate its economy to fund the campaign in Honvo or their own pockets. Amid a campaign to uncover archaeological artifacts at Mirukuz in the northwest, and occasionally interrogating aliens who crashlanded into the country's territory, Azgo's government became more corrupt as the officials' power grew. Eventually, they began fighting for control of the government, and in 1989 AT the country was plunged into civil war between the officials' remaining troops and a growing alliance of anti-Trimallean rebels. Federal Republic of Azgo/Present day The Federal Republic of Azgo was formed in 1991 AT after an anti-Trimallean alliance defeated and exiled the last officials who tore the country apart to seize power. The country was initially impeded by fights between angry nationalists and minorities over received reparations, but it eventually stabilised and its economy became more developed, only to endure various catastrophes later on. It faced the devastating Second Wraithstorm in 2012 AT, but it also recovered. During the Abductors' War, its capital city of Dalatar was attacked and bombed by aliens in 2030 AT. Twenty years later, a government coup resulted in Azgo having a more centralised government under nationalist presidents, and the country renamed as "Vozolaz". In 2180 AT, Dalatar was attacked again, this time by the Third Kyrvotin Invasion, allowing the Wannaenids to briefly set up their own rule there until they were overthrown in 2208 AT. Provinces It consisted of four component republics: * Kawwajutas (Gauvajut) in the cool northeast, * Vozolaz in the rainy southeast, * New Īrajon (founded originally by exiles, now at least the northern half) in the grassy southwest, * and Mirukuz in the arid northwest. Northern/Azroban * Kabyran (southwest of Gornystar, east of Mirukuz, south of Gimbarish) * Ghaunoruro (south of Gornystar) ** Kjōdariz City *** Jantūro’s Circus, Kanadurjoz Park, 26 Onjortoi Street, Bjazontroi District * Augorydin (east of Gornystar, south of Gimbarish) * Bavoltar (southeast of Gornystar) ** Bavoltar City ** Khadusoz ruins Eastern * Irzanaro (south of Iral) ** Rhytavyn City * Zrokandyn * Kalorvin * Lhorondil * Dalatar (capital city) ** The Blue Palace *** This was the former residence of the Zaqovian emperors. During communist rule, its buildings were converted to public gymnasiums. It is now used as a museum and a shopping mall. ** Southern * Lausovyn (west of East Azgo and Josol) * Tarondir (north of Ioratin) ** Milotar Port * ? ** Naljadriz (northwest of Ioratin) Southwest * Tivognyz ** Tivognyz City * Goravin (east of Arantar) * ? (east of Makhandron City) * Vylhandar (northeast of New Irajon) Mirukuz * Aghuvan City Culture See also: Azgovian glossary Trivia * One of Vozolaz's names, "Azgo", was based on a poorly-done anagram of "Azog the Defiler", an Orc warlord from The Hobbit. * Azgovian was based on a mixture of Valarin, Sauron's Black Speech, and Orcish, with bits of Arabic and Persian. The author created that language in around 2015. Category:Republics Category:Vozonid Category:The Free World Category:Countries Category:Early Rabydosverse ideas Category:Unicorn Farmhand